Talk:Fire Force (manga)
Name This is gonna sound ridiculous, and I know this won't change anything I'm just curious. The name "Fire Brigade of Flames" is just one of many translations of the actual name "En En no Shouboutai", right? Meaning when we get the official English release or whatever, the name could be completely different, since Fire Brigade of Flames is just the name Mangastream chose to roll with and we've been using that ever since. I think the literal translation of it would be "Flame Flame Fire Brigade" or something of the sort, but correct me if I'm wrong here, I feel like I'm just overthinking now lol.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :If an official name is released, we would go with that, but remember that this wiki exists for the fans so it's really up to what we want. The problem is that, if the name gets changed, we would have to rename the whole wiki, which is a lot of work. :I can't speak for Naruto, because that started well before wiki's and the internet were a thing, and obviously sites like Mangapanda didn't exist, but presumably, an unofficial name was used before it was released, then everything was updated when Naruto was called the real name. --''Saju '' 19:21, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::So are you saying even if "Fire Brigade of Flames" is not the official name, it's still okay to use it here on the wiki as it stands for the fans (and that's what the majority of the fans know it by)? o: I just want to be sure of what you're saying. o/ This is actually quite an important topic, because as you said, if we had to change it to "En En no Shōbōtai" — the official name — we would have to change it across the entire wikia, and better to discuss this topic earlier than later ;D --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 22:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::That's correct. Whatever title the fans popularly know the series as is the one we should use (as it'll give us the biggest presence and make it easier to be found). If another name is given, then we can discuss as a community which one to pick. Wikia Staff have to make the change, so we'll need a consensus if we were to change the name. --''Saju '' 11:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Gouenji-dono there are not as many possible translations as you think there are. There is like 3 (at most). Personally, Tsukikage-dono is perfectly fine with the title we're using now. If the show gets an anime adaptation, it will be called "Enen no Shobotai", not "Fire Brigade of Flames", though. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 17:21, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::No one agreed to changing to the name Gouenji, so can you change it back, Thanks. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 16:52, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I am sure that Gouenji was referring to the wiki's name, not the name of articles, in the discussion above. --''Saju '' 16:54, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I was^, and Shinra, the article deserves to be titled, well, the actual name of the series, not just the name the fans gave it. People can find it just as easy as they were previously as I made a redirect, so don't worry bout' it :) --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:56, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::All the articles are translated names, not Romaji (because this is the English wiki, not Japanese). Just cause the fans call it that, doesn't make it wrong. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 17:00, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::You make a fair point. If we used romaji names across the wiki, we could still make redirects and fans would still be able to find the articles, so does it really matter? The translations of techniques and tools we use are generally straight translations, Japanese to romaji to English, but "En En no Shōbōtai" has multiple translations. Fire Brigade of Flames is the one chosen by MS and is what the fans know it by, but that doesn't mean it's the actual translation. To be honest, I want the wiki to get out of the habit of calling it FBOF and instead EEnS, I've even started to refer it by that in the image file information; until we get the actual English title of course. It's just as easy for people to find this article than it was before, and I don't see a problem, so I hope you can understand why I want to leave it like this~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 17:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC)